1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus including a tape printing apparatus, a wordprocessor etc.. In particular, the present invention relates to a printing apparatus which can print characters, each being embellished so as to have an outline portion and a blank portion within the outline portion, the printing apparatus being able to print the outline portion and the blank portion with different color, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it is well-known, for example, tape printing apparatuses which can print characters and the like with multi-color on print tapes. By utilizing such tape printing apparatus, as shown in FIG. 23, characters 101, 102, 103, 104 can be printed on a print tape 100, with colors each of which is set to each character 101, 102, 103, 104. And among characters that are printed with multi-color, there exist not only normal characters 101, 104 but also characters variously embellished such as characters 102, 103. Especially, when printing characters 102, 103 embellished so as to have outline portions 102A, 103A and blank portions 102B, 103B within the outline portions 102A, 103A, the outline portions 102A, 103A are only printed with colors each of which is set to each character 102, 103.
Here, concerning with the embellished characters 102, 103, if the outline portions 102A, 103A and the blank portions 102B, 103B can be respectively printed with different color, it can obtain clear contrast between the outline portions 102A, 103A and the blank portions 102B, 103B, based on that different color is used for the outline portions 102A, 103A and the blank portions 102B, 103B, respectively. Therefore, outward appearance of the embellished characters 102, 103 can be remarkably improved.
However, in the above conventional tape printing apparatuses, since one color is set to one character and character is printed with the color only set therefor, the outline portions 102A, 103A and the blank portions 102B, 103B cannot be printed with different color. Thus, outward appearance of the embellished characters cannot be so improved.